Far From Home
by Taken from the Unknown
Summary: The brothers are in England to solve another supernatural mystery, but they have no idea what they are up against. *Disclaimer* I own nothing but the ideas in this story. Please REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

(Writer's note; this is my first story, I started writing it before the events of season four and it is a crossover of Supernatural and Heroes.)

**Big Misconceptions**

_Chapter One_

Sam and Dean Winchester were sitting in the Impala their father had left Dean before he died, when Dean's phone started to ring. It was Bobby. Bobby always called the brothers when he suspected a new supernatural threat to the world, and so they already suspected that this was the reason he was calling.

"Hey Bobby, what's new?" Dean asked their oldest friend. "It's not good I'm afraid" replied Bobby over the phone that Dean had put on speaker phone so that Sam could hear too. "Newcastle is being plagued by a vicious killer". Sam and Dean shared a look that said they weren't happy about the fact there was another series of deaths to be checked out, but were optimistic about heading to Australia. To answer their confusion Sam asked "When did these killings start happening? Why Australia?" to which Bobby replied "they aren't in Australia you idjit, they have been reported in a nice little city in the UK, called Newcastle and you boys are going. Five people have had the tops of their heads removed and there appears to be nothing linking the victims together." This made Dean wonder what that had to do with them; surely that was something they themselves didn't need to check out, and told Bobby so. "One of the deaths was caught on CCTV, Dean. There was no-one in sight, only the victim was seen. I suspect it's something of supernatural origin." At this moment the brothers realised it needed to be looked into and said their goodbyes to Bobby. "Sammy, we're going to England."

As they left the airport terminal at Newcastle they saw that a number of newspapers in one of the shop's windows had the killings on the front page, and so they decided to buy a paper so that they could see what the authorities thought was the cause of the deaths. The newspaper did not have much information about the killings, only what Bobby had told them: That they had an unseen killer that somehow decapitated its seemingly random victims without using tools, as yet no-one had theories concerning how the deaths occurred. It became rather evident to the brothers that more research had to be done and, so they booked themselves into the nearest hotel available. When they got to the hotel they decided to order some burgers with room service. Dean of course, didn't like this change of location all that well and, as always the most important thing on his mind was the food. "These burgers aren't even that big compared to the ones in America." Sam was very tempted to throw his burger at him to attempt to shut him up; however he knew that would do no good, but understood why his brother was so down in the dumps. Dean never went anywhere without his beloved Impala, and now they weren't even in the same country.


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Misconceptions**

_Chapter Two_

The next day they decided they should start work on finding out about how the victims had been killed. This meant they needed to see the Medical Examiner, or at least his/her files on the cases and the victims' bodies, and because they were no longer in America they were forced to get a taxi. "I cannot believe I had to leave my baby home just so we could investigate these stupid murders!" Dean exclaimed, more to himself than his brother. "Shut up Dean, you know that Bobby wouldn't have sent us if it wasn't troubling him. What we should be thinking about is: Who are we going to be? We'll need a cover." Sam, as always, kept Dean's eyes on the game. But it didn't work entirely. "Oh, I have an idea. Here you'll need this." He replied, with a grin, Dean then handed Sam a fake ID that made him sigh. Eventually the taxi brought them to their destination. At the help desk Dean asked the receptionist where the Medical Examiner was. "May I see some ID?" the receptionist asked, looking wary yet interested in Dean. Dean immediately took out his ID. "MI6, the name's Winchester. Dean Winchester." He said quite proudly and with a wink, for which he received a kick from Sam. The receptionist replied "Dr. Jones is in his office, follow the corridor to your left and the third door on the right is his." To which they thanked her and followed her instructions. "Was that absolutely necessary, Dean? Don't you remember how dangerous it is to be using our real names?" Sam remarked, to which Dean replied "This is a whole new country, I'm sure it's fine, especially considering I'm officially dead and you're just Sam. Besides, what's wrong with adding a little Bond comedy to it? She clearly enjoyed it. You need to get a good sense of humour. You haven't been especially interesting since the first time we met those Ghost-Facer kids. Here's the door". Before entering the room Sam attempted to reason with Dean that by using their own names other hunters may hear, or the demon terrorizing the city might come to hear of their visit to England and come for them. Not that they were ill-equipped, it'd just be more advantageous if they knew what they were up against.

"So what can you tell us about these deaths Dr. Jones?" Dean asked once seated in the ME's office. The Doctor looked from Dean to Sam and after a long pause collected his notes on the victims from his filing cabinet to the right of his desk. "There's nothing wrong with the bodies except that their scalps were removed. There seems to be nothing connecting the deaths, and the scalps were found at the scene. It could be that the perpetrator is choosing his victims at random but it is not my job to find out. As far as I could see, there is nothing else wrong with the victims." Sam thanked him and asked to see the body of the most recent victim, hoping to find traces of sulphur so they would know what they were facing. But when they saw the body, they found nothing, if it weren't for the CCTV footage; they'd have believed there was just a very human psycho on the loose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Misconceptions**

_Chapter T__hree_

After hearing what the ME had to say, Dean and Sam decided to head to the house of the latest victim, they wanted to see if there was any evidence that would help them find out what they were up against. The police never notice the things they leave; the smell of sulfur and ectoplasm are usually ignored in reports. The last victim, Johnny Quinn, lived only a couple of streets away so they decided to walk.

"Can we not at least hire a car? I hate having to walk everywhere. I wish we could have driven here." Dean exclaimed a bit homesick. He'd been finding it very hard being without his precious Impala, Sam did feel sorry for him but he would never voice that sympathy 'No chick-flick moments' as Dean always said. So instead he resorted to grumbling. He secretly hoped they wouldn't have to stay in Newcastle long; otherwise he'd kill his brother. "A walk is healthy for you, Dean."

It was getting dark, which – in these circumstances – was a good thing. Dean, despite having no problems with breaking and entering, hated doing it during broad daylight. But, at the same time they'd be able to see less in the house than if it was light. But of course they were never unprepared. Sam pulled two flashlights out of his bag and handed one of them to Dean. "What else do you have in there Sammy?" Dean queried, knowing that they left most of their equipment in the secret compartment in the boot of the Impala… in America. "Just the two flashlights, some silver knives, some wrought iron candlesticks, holy water, dad's journal, and… how did you get these pistols in?" Sam took one out, looking bewildered and impressed with his brother. Dean waved his fake I.D. and smirked at his younger brother before taking the gun, and put it down the back of his jeans. It was cold against his skin, but he always put it there. It was somewhere he could easily reach, and if he could constantly feel it, he didn't have to worry. Sam did the same and then took out a map. On the map he had indicated where Quinn lived. "It's this one" he told his brother before looking around to see if there was anyone around.

Sam and Dean walked round the house until they came to the back of the property. They saw that the house had a back door, and that the lock was loose. This was their opening. Dean opened the door and let himself and Sam in before closing the door behind him. They both turned their flashlights on, and held them under their guns. Dean signaled for Sam to look downstairs, while he went upstairs. It was unlikely that whatever killed Quinn was still here, the police had been here and checked everything out and the body had been removed, but it was better safe than sorry. Sam had worried about the CCTV – Quinn was clearly worried about something – but it had been disconnected. In the lounge he found where Quinn had been killed, there was still blood on the floor but nothing out of the ordinary. He didn't understand why there was only one security camera and why it was in this room, it must have made sense to Johnny.

After checking out Quinn's home, they were none the wiser. Whatever had killed Quinn had left no evidence. They found no evidence to suggest there was an angry spirit, nothing to say they had an aggressive poltergeist on there hands, nothing. If it hadn't been for the CCTV footage, Sam and Dean would have said a person had done it. But that's just not possible. "Sammy? We need to get hold of that footage. It's our only lead."


	4. Chapter 4

Writer's note: I got as bit stuck so had to change the plot slightly, therefore the name.

**Far From Home**

_Chapter Four_

Once they got back to the hotel Dean started work on their I.D so that they could get access to the CCTV the next day. Sam went to the fridge and grabbed a couple of beers. After pulling off the beer caps, he handed one to Dean and sat on his bed and got out their father's journal. He knew it was a long shot but he hoped he'd find something in there describing what they were up against. He had read it so many times after John had died, just to feel close to him. Sam knew it pretty much inside out, any time he felt lost he'd read the journal.

After Dean had finished making their I.D. and Sam had given up researching to no avail, they fell into an uncomfortable sleep. They knew they couldn't go home without solving the problem, but without knowing what they were up against, they had no chance of succeeding.

Next morning Sam and Dean changed into black suits. Dean handed Sam his I.D. he was in the process of complaining about wearing 'monkey suit's as he always called them when Sam cut him short "Agent Butler? Are you trying to say I'm your Butler?" Dean smirked "Well, you can be if you like, but that's the guy from Black Sabbath. I'm Slash!" Sam sighed and walked out the door, not bothering to hold the door for his brother.

Sam and Dean strolled into the police station. They walked together to the desk, Sam a step behind Dean, as though in slow motion. Everyone in the station turned to watch them as they walked towards the officer behind the desk. Once Dean got there, he leaned against the desk and held out his I.D. "FBI, Agent Hudson and this is Agent Butler. We're here about the Quinn death." The officer looked momentarily confused about the request. "We he-heard there was CCTV footage? We need a copy of the tape to help our investigation" explained a stammering Sam. Dean glanced at him in a disbelieving way, and turned to the officer with an apologetic expression "Butler here's new, still learning the basics" he turned to his brother, "Butler… your tie's loose." He turned back to the officer and smiled softly, asking if it was possible to get the footage. "Yes, I'll get it for you now. Do you need a copy of the file too?" the Winchester brothers both smiled and nodded and waited for the officer to return.

Once they got back to the hotel, Sam flicked through the file and informed Dean that there was nothing in the report that could help them. Dean put the footage on and they watched tentatively.

As the tape started it showed a man – they quickly recognised as Quinn - sitting in his seat watching TV. He was constantly looking over his shoulder off towards the window. He looks terrified as if someone was going to come for him, and then he became suddenly rigid. There appeared a rigid look of terror on his face as a cut began to appear moving from the left to right of his forehead an inch above his eyebrows. Then the screen suddenly went blank. "Shame, we were just getting to the good part…" Dean joked. "Does this seriously look like something you should be joking about Dean? Well, I don't see how we're closer. But at least we know how this sonofabitch kills."

"I fancy a cheeseburger. Why don't you be a good Sammy and go get some? They're tiny here so get a few. Don't forget sauce." "You really _do_ think I'm your butler don't you." Sam argued, but knew he wasn't getting out of it. His brother was probably one of the most stubborn people he knew. So he headed out to satisfy Dean's constant need for food.

After Sam had left, Dean decided that he wanted some fries to go with his cheeseburgers. He picked up his phone to call Sam and inform him then saw, in the corner of his eye, Sam's phone. He had forgotten it. Trust the one time he forgot it to be in the middle of a food emergency. It hadn't been too long since Sam had left so Dean grabbed his coat and headed out the door. After a couple of streets he managed to catch up with his brother. "What's the problem Dean?" Sam asked, genuinely troubled, Dean never ran after him after sending him for food. "You forgot your phone. I want fries." Dean paused a couple of moments to catch his breath "Dean you really do eat too-" Sam suddenly stopped as an ear-splitting scream cut him off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Far From Home**

_Chapter Five_

After hearing the scream, Dean instantly forgot about food. A difficult thing to do, but his job was important to him. His dad taught him that. They left the hope of having real and honest lives a long time ago after their father started to hunt the demon, Azazel that killed their mother and Sam's girlfriend. After killing him they continued to save the lives of those in danger around supernatural beings, because they are hunters, they were brought up like that, and despite Sam's attempt at a normal life, it's all they knew. 'Dad's foot soldier' Sam often called his older, more faithful and dutiful brother.

The brothers started running in the direction of the screams. They hoped they wouldn't be too late to save the victim, but also hoped to get a view of what the entity was, so they were more prepared and could keep it from killing. There was another, final scream and this helped them pinpoint the location. Once they got there they found a dead woman. "We got here too late. This thing is vicious" Sam despaired. They were constantly looking around them, hoping to find what did this, and trying to avoid looking at the terrified expression that was still on the dead woman's face.

They were searching the scene, hoping to find some evidence to tell them what was going on. They found nothing. Either this demon was very clean, or it just left no evidence. This was an odd case, they always left some evidence. Demons aren't clean; at the very least they just leave the smell of sulphur. But there was nothing at all. What was going on? The brothers were really concerned. How many people could die before they work this out? If they had known what they were dealing with, would this terrified girl have died? If they didn't get this sorted soon, they'd never forgive themselves.

Sam looked up to the sky, he had no idea why, he just felt it was the right thing to do and saw something. It was something moving across the sky. He couldn't tell what it was, but he half thought it looked like a man. That's just impossible. He was debating asking his brother what it was when it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. He put it down to being stressed about this poor woman having died.

The Winchesters then started hearing loud noises, coming from the left of where they were. There were also flashes of blue and an orange-y red against the sky and buildings. What was going on? They slowly made their way over to where it was coming from, and found two men fighting with fire; they were generating it from their hands! One of them, the one emitting the orange-y red fire turned after seeing them and hesitated then the other took his chance and escaped. The first walked over to them and asked who they were, after Dean explained about the dead girl, and their job the man replied "I guess I can believe in ghosts and demons considering how my life has turned out. My name is Peter, Peter Petrelli. I'll tell you everything."


	6. Chapter 6

**Far From Home**

_Chapter Six_

Dean looked at Sam, his stance relaxed slightly. "Finally, some answers." He then looked at Peter "Please, put us out of our misery here. I feel like a bloody headless chicken chasing after this thing."

"Well it might be hard to take in. It's pretty fantastical" Peter offered, studying their expressions closely, wondering how these brothers were going to react. He thought about how he first found out. He thought he was crazy, but he loved it. He couldn't imagine it for someone else, to see his life from a different point of view; a bystander like Sam and Dean. But they were intent on sorting this, involving themselves in his world so they needed to know. "Why don't we go somewhere less open?"

Sam could tell from the way Peter looked around himself, and from his American accent that Peter, like themselves, weren't from England and didn't know the area. He chuckled to himself, and suggested their hotel room. They walked in silence on the way back to the hotel, not sure what to say to each other that wasn't about the murders.

When they were finally back in their hotel room, they sat in three chairs which they had turned to face each other. Dean stood up and got three beers out of the fridge in the corner before coming back to sit down. He handed one to his brother, and offered the third to Peter who refused. Once they were comfortable, Peter cleared his throat. "Now then; where should I begin? Perhaps I should start with who I am.  
"As I said, I'm Peter. If you follow politics you'll know that my brother – Nathan – is hoping to be a Congressman. Recently we both discovered we had abilities. Nothing like what you are thinking; playing musical instruments or discovering a knack for chess. We both learnt that we could fly." Peter paused, allowing the brothers to hear the word 'fly' properly and expected a reaction. He was shocked to find that it received no reaction.

"We battle with wendigos and vampires Peter, learning to fly really doesn't sound that peculiar to us" Sam said, noting the shock "please, continue."

"After meeting others like us, I found that I wasn't crazy. My niece's ability is cellular regeneration, there's a painter who can paint the future and a good friend of mine can bend the space/time continuum. I then learned that I could do every single one of these amazing things after coming in context with them. I can collect the abilities and use them any time I want. Now as with all great powers, and special abilities there comes jealousy and greed." Peter then decided he did want the beer he was offered after thinking about the murders he tried to prevent. Dean handed it to him and waited impatiently as Peter took a drink. He wanted to kill this sonofabitch. He'd killed twice and they hadn't caught him, and he stopped him getting food. It wasn't a good position to be in.

Peter placed his beer on the floor next to his seat before continuing his story "A geneticist studying the genetic code of people like us discovered a man whose passion was watches. The geneticist thought Gabriel Gray was one of us but he was wrong. He was careless and left the details of one of our kind there, maybe it fell and Gabriel found it. He invited the man over. We don't really know the details, but he cut his head open and found the part of the brain that controls our abilities. That man, his first kill's ability was telekinesis. That means he can murder us without getting his hands dirty. He developed a hunger for more abilities, he took up a new name; Sylar and went out in search of more." Peter stopped and looked around himself at the room for the first time.

The Winchester brothers readily accepted Peter's story. But there was one part Sam didn't think added up. "So how come you are here in England, this Sylar too?"

Peter suddenly looked shameful. "That's my fault" he said "I haven't quite gotten control of Hiro, the time traveller's ability. I intended to transport him to a desert so he wouldn't be a harm to others and I could trap him somewhere – it sounds ridiculous to me now – but we ended up here and I lost him. These deaths… they're my fault. I haven't had the chance to try again and I can't seem to control the ability." Peter put his head in his hands, overcome with the guilt of so many deaths. His goal in life was to help people and he felt that he had failed. Sam and Dean didn't know what to do or say and so sat in awkward silence.

Dean suddenly stood up and walked to the window before looking out while drinking his beer; he wasn't really studying the view or even paying attention to it. He was going over Peter's story in his head. At long last he turned to look a his brother and Peter, he had a blood-thirst smile on his face at the thought of justice "Let's get this sonofabitch." He said before downing the rest of his beer with a sense of urgency.

Peter Petrelli and the Winchester brothers started to discuss how they were going to stop the murders. Sam noted the enthusiasm in Dean and saw how cheerful he was about it, he knew all too well that when Dean knew what he was up against he could kill it.

_

* * *

_

Writer's note: I don't like this chapter, I haven't got the speech right. At all. It doesn't sound like the characters. I also apologise for it taking so long. The edit part of updating stories has been down for the better part of a week.


End file.
